criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mvpl
Pictures Hey. So I'm not sure what the policy is regarding pictures, but I personally liked the photo of the leg for the God Complex artlcle and the photo of the numerous pictures for Children of the Dark. Is there still a chance we can still use them? ONCEFan (talk) 01:31, February 20, 2016 (UTC) I would also like to clarify, why do you choose the photos you choose for the episode articles? Is there some personal bias about it? Not that I don't like the photos you choose, but apparently, some people don't really like them. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:33, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :Easy. I try to find something as unique to the episode as possible but that at the same time doesn't spoil it (sometimes is impossible to get both, so the no-spoiler premise wins). And another thing that doesn't always help is the fact that other times what looks good/great when the images are moving, looks like crap/doesn't make sense in stills - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:50, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :So can we still use the leg photo? ONCEFan (talk) 15:47, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :No! For starters it's a low quality image, but worse, while the summary talks about the amputations, it does NOT disclose what happens after, and that image discloses that very fact = Spoiler - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:30, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::The current image for Children of the Dark seems very mediocre. Gives too mild of an inference of the episode; the family picture of the girl's family photo just doesn't portray the episode as powerfully as the bullet into wall. As the boy said at the end to Morgan, "they're all lies." Rock8591 (talk) 23:40, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Spoilers trump personal emotion. Please refresh yourself with the CM Wiki Rules. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:22, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with Rock8591. Also, several images are promotional stills that I feel should be replaced with actual shots from episodes. Anyone else agree with me? ONCEFan (talk) 00:59, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Regarding the promotional stills, yes, they should be replaced with non-spoilery photos. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:22, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm aware that there are some promotional still acting as screencaps of those episodes. That comes from a time with very few editors in the wiki; too much too do, too little time! As I keep combing through the seasons and getting all the images up to HD standards, those will be changed with something more appropriate. ::::Seems like for some those screencaps have to be more than they're intended. Let me tell you their purpose: to show a mini-spoiler-free glimpse of the episode, period. If they compliment the summary and can't be confused with another episode, their job is done - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:04, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :To clarify my remarks, not saying the current ones are 'no good.' Some of them though are really stretching it because they give no glimpse into the episode at all and almost give the impression that a stock image was used, and/or it was taken from another episode. e.g. A Thin Line is a good example of a bad photo. Middleman seems to be an especially poor photo. On the other hand, 25 to Life is a good one, as is The Itch; no major spoilers, original, yet portray the episode and its theme very well. Paradise has a very solid photo. Profiler, Profiled has an elite photo. Rock8591 (talk) 02:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC)